


Chocolate

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a crush on Professor Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"And this lovely plant," Professor Longbottom said as he brushed his long fingers lovingly over the dark purple leaves, "is called _Chocopurplimus Erecta_. Can anyone tell me more about it?"

Scorpius's hand shot up instantly and Neville hid a smile; Scorpius Malfoy always knew all the answers. He didn't know if it was just Herbology that interested him, or if he was this eager in all of his classes. Either way, he would make an excellent Herbologist one day, if that was what he chose to do. "Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"They eat chocolate," Scorpius said; he had done his reading and knew much more about Herbology than the average Sixth-Year at Hogwarts – or anywhere else. It wasn't the subject that fascinated him; it was the teacher. Neville - _Professor Longbottom_ \- always taught with so much passion that Scorpius couldn't help being fascinated. There was just something about that passion that made Scorpius wonder if he was just as passionate in other aspects of his life…

"Exactly," Neville said, smiling proudly. "Excellent answer, Mr Malfoy."

He reached into his desk and took out a bar of chocolate, unwrapping it and breaking off a piece while the plant wibbled excitedly. "Would you like to feed it?"

Scorpius' eyes widened and his hands shook a little; every time he was that close to his teacher, his heart started beating faster and his brain shut down completely. Still, he made his way to the front of the class, taking the chocolate from the teacher, their hands brushing lightly in the process. Scorpius' cheeks flushed and he gave Neville a hesitant smile before he fed the chocolate to the plant which ate it eagerly.

Then he went back to his desk and sat down, taking a deep breath and noticing the look the older man gave him. It made his stomach flutter; it wasn't the first time Professor Longbottom had looked at him like that either. He still wasn't entirely sure what the look meant; but he had an idea. And he wondered if it was too soon to let his teacher know that it was more _him_ than the actual subject that had Scorpius's full attention…

The class ended a little while later, and the other students packed their bags and went back to their common rooms to do their homework and get ready for dinner. Scorpius packed his own bag slowly but stayed behind as the teacher put the plants away.

When Neville looked up, he spotted Scorpius and gave him a smile. "Would you like the rest of the chocolate?" he asked.

Scorpius accepted it and looked up at Professor Longbottom as he slowly slid the chocolate into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before taking all of it into his mouth. He chewed it, then licked his lips slowly. And there it was again; that odd look on his teacher's face, that Scorpius still couldn't interpret. But now, he was beginning to realise that maybe, Neville shared his feelings, and didn't just like him as one of his students, but… more.

Scorpius just had the time to swallow the chocolate before he was pressed against the desk and Neville was kissing him hard. A gasp escaped him but he didn't hesitate before kissing him back passionately, his hands sliding into the older man's dark hair as his tongue slid into his mouth, tasting chocolate. It didn't take long before their clothes were off and Scorpius was on his knees, his Professor's cock in his mouth. He sucked him clumsily; he'd never actually done this before but had dreamed about it for what seemed like years.

The look on Neville's face did incredible things to him, and he moaned around the older man's cock when he felt his hips jerk forward and his mouth was filled with come. He swallowed it, then licked Professor Longbottom's cock clean; the combination of Neville's come and chocolate was strangely delicious. He stared up at him and shivered at the look on Neville's face.

Then he was pulled up and kissed again, and Scorpius melted like chocolate in his teacher's embrace. They kissed for minutes until they both finally had to pull back to gasp for air.

"Profess-," Scorpius started but was interrupted when Neville pressed his fingers against his lips. His cheeks flushed and he looked at the older man curiously.

"Come to my office tonight," Neville murmured, giving him that same hungry look that had been haunting Scorpius's dreams for _weeks_. "I've been thinking that you may be interested in some… additional tutoring."

He raised a brow, and Scorpius felt his stomach do a little flip. If those additional tutoring lessons were only half as great as the expression on Professor Longbottom's face suggested…

"Definitely," he managed, swallowing hard and nodding helplessly as he was pulled closer. "D-Definitely interested. When do you want me to be there?"

"After dinner," Neville said, and Scorpius could tell that he had to restrain himself. The realisation that Neville actually _did_ want him just as much as Scorpius wanted _him_ suddenly made him feel powerful, and like anything could happen. He felt that all of his deepest, most perverted dreams were about to come true, and the anticipation of what was about to happen alone made him skip as he made his way back up to the castle to get ready for tonight's lesson while the sweet taste of chocolate still lingered on his tongue.


End file.
